


Butterflies

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A ghost haunting Sidon, a love he has yet to confess: What should he do ?





	

She loved him.

She loved him, and he couldn't do anything about it: it happened, and it will always stay in his mind.

Is he being selfish ?

Is he being heartless ?

But he wants him, he wants him so bad. Since he met him, he hasn't been... quite the same. As cheesy as it may sound, he felt all different kind of emotions that he couldn't really recognize. How do you call it... butterflies ? Yes, he got them. Oh, he got them plenty of times. After a small giggle from him, a laugh, a brush, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't handle it. Prince Sidon couldn't handle it more. He loved, and wanted to love.

But how could he ? Was loving Link spitting on Mipha's memory ? Was he stealing him from her ? She made the tunic, after all. Not him. This damn tunic, as soon as he was feeling alright, it would show up, haunting him again. He still remembers last time it happened: he has invited Link for a swimming session, to help him to last longer in the waters (it would be unfortunate if the Hero were to drown, right ?). The first time he made that offer, it was with the only intention to make a new friend. But as time passed, he wanted to see him for different reasons - to feel these butterflies, those sweet butterflies that drove him crazy, yet he loved it.

He showed up an hour early. Maybe living as a Prince influenced his punctuality, but it didn't bothered him. He used that time to think about what the hell he will do: compliment him ? Let out a joke ? Was a joke too casual ? Oh, so many questions, and it pained Sidon to not know the answer. So he waited, and waited, until Link finally came. A shiver went along his spine, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold morning air.

"Hello, Link !" he said with his usual joyous voice.

Link, sticking to his quiet side, simply nodded at him, smiling. Then, he took his large cloak off, to reveal the tunic. Blue, shiny, describing perfectly every curve of his body, as if it was made for hi- Wait, it was.

They chatted, but Sidon wasn't quite here. His eyes wouldn't quit at staring at the tunic, and he knew that if he continued, it would make Link uncomfortable. Yet, he couldn't stop. Mipha kept showing up in his mind. He saw her with Link, holding his hand, pressing her forehead against his, giggling... he quickly came back to his senses as Link snapped his fingers at him. Oh, he asked me a question. And he talked again. Why was he such a fool ? Why was love such a thing ? A Prince shouldn't let himself be that unprofessional, that incapable of controlling his feelings ! Where is the cheerful, yet strict Sidon he knew ? Where was he hiding when he most needed him ? Ah ! Letting Link see him like this wasn't what he really wished for, as he was slowly turning into a stuttering mess as Mipha's image graved itself in his mind.

_'What are you doing, Sidon ? He's mine, he's mine'_

Was he going crazy ? What was that voice he just heard ? Did Link said something ? No, he wouldn't say su-

_'I loved him before you, Sidon. How dare you ? How dare you ?'_

Was it her ? Was it his mind ? While Link was in the middle of a sentence, he quickly jumped into the cold water, gesturing Link to join him.

"Come on ! My fins are getting cold, I need to warm up !"

The other was quick to join him. However, things were different: Sidon used to encourage Link to swim farther, he used to tell him about his day, but now, he was completely silent, and they swam through the waters without exchanging a word. Link swam beautifully, as if he was born for this. Craving an opening in the water with his arms, he slowly slid inside it, in complete harmony with the water. In that way, he progressed through the waves without any damage. Was Sidon's teaching paying off ?

_'I showed him how to swim before you'_

Mipha... oh, such a haunting voice !

*

He left awfully early, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the voices, he couldn't stand the tunic, he couldn't stand being next to Link. His thoughts were crazy, battling in his mind without a moment of peace. God, he'll probably take a nap. Reaching his room, he sat in the large pool of water, waiting for sleep to come.

But what if she showed up in his dreams ?

What if she blamed him for loving ?

Were his feelings that selfish, that horrible ? _Please, just let me have a dreamless sleep !_ he pleaded. Then he heard his name. He quickly turned around and saw Link, still in the tunic. He almost yelled at him to go away, but he didn't had the strength. Why is he here ? Doesn't he know how much that pains him ?

"Hello, Link. I-I was about to take a nap, do you need anything ? Are the Elders dissing you again ?"

Link shook his head, and make his way towards Sidon, sitting near the pool. For a moment, they stayed like that, without saying a single thing. Did he wanted an apology for his weird behaviour ? Was he that different than usual ? No, Link isn't the type of person to request such thing...

"Do you remember Mipha ?"

Ah ! The words slipped out. But Link quickly took a concentrated expression, staring at his tunic.

"Barely. It's like trying to complete a puzzle and you are missing several pieces... but I'll manage, somehow"

"How dedicated", Sidon commented with a smile.

A quick laugh escaped Link's lips, and the butterflies tickled Sidon's body again.

"I remember how kind she was, though. And considerate. She wouldn't hesitate to put others before herself. She swore that she'd heal everyone, no matter the circumstances, no matter how big the wound. She told me that she'd always be there"

"Do you think she still is ?"

Again, the words came out by themselves, and they both looked at the sky.

"In some way, yes. After all, many legends tell about how the Dead watch over us to make sure that we are well"

Those words struck Sidon for a moment. Was Mipha watching the Zora tribe from above ? Was she looking after Link ? Him ? Was her spirit aware of the turmoil in his mind ?

"She also wanted everyone to find their own happiness. Yes, she was that kind of person, I'm sure of it"

"And have you found yours, yet ? Although that with Calamity Ganon, you probably can't fully look for it"

"Oh, I think I found it"

And with this words, Link's fingers slowly threaded with Sidon's. It was almost laughable of how tiny Link's hand was compared to his. Once again, the butterflies attacked. For Sidon, that moment lasted forever. In reality, it lasted a second as Link suddenly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to- I mean, I didn't wanted to make you uncomfortable"

Sidon let out a light laugh.

"I actually like it" "

Oh, really ?" Just like that, Link had found his teasing, cheerful tone again. He took Sidon's hand against, and kissed the back.

"Do you like that ?"

Mipha ?

"I do"

Link pressed Sidon's palm against his warm cheek.

"And that ?"

Mipha, please.

"... Yes"

He slowly leaned towards him, their foreheads pressing.

"That ?"

_Be happy, Sidon_.

Um ? Was he hearing things ?

"Mmmhmm"

Slowly, their lips pressed together. **Probably**.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep don't judge me


End file.
